memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Spock Must Die!
|pages = 118|stardate = 4011.9 – 4205.5|year = 2268|previous = First novel in series|next = The New Voyages}}An exciting new story of interplanetary adventure! Spock Must Die! is a Star Trek|Bantam}} novel by James Blish. It was published in and was the first original novel to be released by Bantam Books. Summary ;Blurb from the original book jacket :Captain Kirk and the crew of the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] find themselves in the middle of an undeclared war waged by the Klingon Empire...'' :The Organians should be consulted about the war but their entire planet has disappeared – or been destroyed... :Mr. Spock entered the transporter chamber. His image would be flashed to Organia by the huge machine's faster-than-light tachyons. But the experiment failed. Suddenly there were two Mr. Spocks. One of them had to be destroyed... :BUT WHICH ONE? ;Blurb from the reprint book jacket :"Captain's log, stardate 4181.4. We are at war with the Klingon Empire." :Launching an unprovoked attack upon the Federation, the Klingons have broken the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty – leaving the ''Enterprise stranded deep in uncharted space, cut off from the rest of the Federation fleet.'' :To find out what happened to the Organians, Commander Scott rigged an experimental modification of our transportation system designed to enable a tachyon replica of Mr. Spock to travel faster-than-light to Organia. But the experiment failed, and incredibly, left us with two identical Spocks: one of whom is a replica in every way the opposite of our first officer, a traitor whose continued existence poses a grave threat to the Enterprise and quite possibly the entire Federation. :One of the Spocks must die. But which one... Log entries *"Captain's Log, Stardate 4011.9: We are continuing to record a navigation grid for this area of space-time, as directed. Mr. Spock reports that, according to the library, the procedure is still called "bench-marking" after ancient ordnance mapping practices laid down before the days of space flight, though these cubic parsecs of emptiness look like most unattractive sites to park a bench. Though we are not far by warp drive from the Klingon Empire, and in fact I am sure the Klingons would claim that we were actually in it, the mission has been quite uneventful and I believe I detect some signs of boredom among my officers. Their efficiency, however, seems quite unimpaired." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 4011.8: This arm of the galaxy has never been visited by human beings, nor by any of the nonhuman races known to us. Our primary mission here was to establish benchmarks for warp-drive flight, and secondarily, of course, to report anything we encountered that might be worth' scientific investigation. But now, it would appear, we cannot report at all." Memorable quotes Background information Links and references Characters * Captain James T. Kirk * Joanna McCoy * Doctor Leonard McCoy * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Commander Spock * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Lieutenant Nyota Uhura References bench-marking; bridge; briefing room; coffee; command chair; computer; Dirac jump; divorce; electric chair; electron; ; Federation; first officer; gnat; haggis; Hilbert space; intercom; interstellar mail; Klingon; Klingon Empire; Klingon War; library; library computer; neutron; Organia; Organian; Organian Peace Treaty; parsec; positron; proton; psychology; rec room; Shapley Center; ship's surgeon; starbase; Starfleet Command; subspace; tachyon; transporter; viewscreen Sources External links * * * Category:1970 releases Category:Bantam TOS